<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Asymptotes That is The Eagle and Deer by Metal_Gear_XANA</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136200">The Asymptotes That is The Eagle and Deer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Gear_XANA/pseuds/Metal_Gear_XANA'>Metal_Gear_XANA</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Bittersweet, Edelclaude Week (Fire Emblem), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humour, Midquel, Pre-Timeskip, Romance, Sexual Content, Side Story, Sidequel, series of One-shots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:00:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Gear_XANA/pseuds/Metal_Gear_XANA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Edelclaude Week; a series of one-shots taking place during 'The Eagle and Deer Walk Parallel Paths'.</p><p>Asymptotes: lines that always get closer but will never touch. It perfectly summarises the relationship between Edelgard and Claude. Over the course of the Academy days these two cautious leaders who place all their attention on their dreams have suddenly been thrown off with each other. They can never be a couple, for that will ruin all their plans for the future. Even so they can still make the most of it, and even so they are not the best at brushing aside their feelings. </p><p>(Do not have had to read my main story: 'The Eagle and Deer Walk Parallel Paths' to understand and enjoy the story).</p><p>Day 1: Secrets/Scars<br/>Day 2: Flowers/Wind<br/>Day 3: Change/Adrestia<br/>Day 4: Work/Almyra<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edelgard von Hresvelg/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Edelclaude Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. How Beautiful You Would Be (Scars)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 1: Scars</p><p>With the representatives chosen for the White Heron Cup, Claude is curious who the Black Eagles' choice is. Most shockingly he has learnt that Edelgard had initially wanted to be the dancer. What could have changed her mind? He goes to ask, in which she talks about the revealing nature of the dancer outfit. (Takes place just before Chapter 14 of 'Parallel Paths').</p><p>Content warning: Claude having horny thoughts and a dream. </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A/N: The start of Edelclaude Week! You can find it on Twitter and stories on Ao3. I purposely left Day 7 for that will be a seperate one-shot that has nothing to do with 'The Eagle and Deer Walk Parallel Paths'.</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>The three Houses have chosen their representative for the White Heron Cup. Having not been chosen Claude relishes in it by kicking back at the library with the lazy Linhardt reading by his table. Fortunately Teach was kind enough to not pick him, even when they believed that his charisma gave the Golden Deer the edge. The tanned boy smiled pleasingly that the decision instead is Lorenz. The haughty man was willing, so everyone is a winner.</p><p>Actually his reason for being in the library with the Black Eagle is so he can learn who their representative is. Annette had rapturously proclaimed in the Dining Hall that she is the Blue Lions’ choice (and then apologised for startling anyone trying to enjoy their meal). Yet none of the Black Eagles made a large hurrah about their choice, even when they all seemed content and not at all disappointed. Claude is most certain that the choice is Dorothea, but when he tried asking her she made a comment that Hubert is the dancer. Her jest made him topple out of his chair from consuming hysteria during a joint seminar; he was kicked out and scolded by Hanneman.</p><p>Linhardt most certainly cares not about exposing who the Black Eagles’ dancer is. Claude admires the green haired boy for his bluntness and desire to do how he pleases by ignoring the pressure of being a ‘proper’ noble. The House leader <em>may</em> have also bribed the scholar by agreeing to lend him a book of Almyran history in return for telling him who the Black Eagles’ representative is.  </p><p>“So Linhardt,” Claude starts by clearing his throat. He smirks at the mesmerised reader. “Are you going to tell me who the Black Eagles’ dancer is?”</p><p>Seeming to break free from a trance Linhardt lowers the book and looks over to the delighted Claude. “I thought it would have been rather obvious: Dorothea is the choice.”</p><p>Ah-ha, so he had suspected! “Good choice,” Claude admits, knowing how charming and alluring the brunette is in luring adoring crowds with her background in theatre. “Predictable, but good.”</p><p>Linhardt cocks an eyebrow as he lazily regards the House leader. “Well if you’re interested in the unpredictable, then I believe this will be of surprise: Edelgard had initially put her hand up to be the dancer.”</p><p>Well that <em>definitely </em>is a surprise.</p><p>Claude could not suppress his flabbergast, as indicated by his raised eyebrows and pursed lips of intrigue. If anyone other than Linhardt had told him this he would have brushed it aside as a joke. The thought of the princess, all austere and trying to be the pinnacle of rationality, smile genuinely as she offers herself to be a dancer leaves him completely awestruck. He never took Edelgard to be one to find pleasure in dancing. He always assumed her to be too… well there is no polite way of saying it: stuck-up, to engage in dancing. Sure her footwork is incredible, especially in such heavy armour, but that never brought up a hypothesis that she might enjoy dancing.</p><p>But hold on… ‘initially’ she wanted to be a dancer. Did she simply change her mind because she didn’t want to come across as someone that is capable of having fun, or fearing that she would not be taken seriously? As he recalls dancers are quite elegant, and can even deploy their skills upon the battlefield by inspiring exhausted troops to keep going. Most of them are also not defenceless; some can even use reason magic! Surely Edelgard would wish to have such wondrous advantages. Then what could the reason be? It can’t be due to lack of charisma, for, whilst she can come across arrogant, she can rouse people to her House and cause(s) with her words and aura. Adding her strength in wielding axes, topped with her knowledge of using swords, and she would be quite a force to be reckoned with.</p><p>He scrutinises Linhardt’s face to pry and see if he knows the answer. The scholar shrugs and dismisses the issue with a ‘I don’t know’ hum. All right then; it would seem like he has to personally ask Edelgard about the matter. Last time he saw her was when she was heading to the chapel to pretend to offer her prayers to the Goddess. With a salute of gratitude Claude stands up and heads on over to the chapel to solve this intriguing mystery.       </p>
<hr/><p>In front of the stained glass window of the Goddess is Edelgard standing tall, head bowed down and hands pressed together. Claude knows not to interrupt, unless he wants to turn deaf from Seteth screaming into his ears about respecting the Goddess and all that. So he waits patiently by a pillar, watching for any signs of the princess breaking out of this charade.</p><p>As he watches her his thoughts turn to how he has acknowledged that he is in love with Edelgard. No longer a crush; hopelessly in love. A goofy smile crosses his face, only for it to instantly shatter as he scolds himself and shakes his head. Naturally the rational side of him belittles and reminds him that romance and politics must never mix. There is no way he can pursue his dream by having even a shred of his thoughts preoccupied with love. He knows this. On top of that he knows that there is no way that Edelgard would pursue a relationship. She made it clear that she will be engaged in a political marriage, and that she places the need of her people before her selfish desires. Romance is something the two cannot afford to pursue.  </p><p>It’s for the best… even if it is an unfortunate reality.  </p><p>Noticing the pallor girl finish and turn to make leave he raises a hand and ushers her on over. She eyes him curiously, no doubt believing he has some interesting gossip to share, and nonchalantly walks to him. As she approaches he makes his leave of the chapel, with the smallest House leader tagging along. Once they reach a safe distance from prying eyes and ears at the centre of the bridge he stops. His award-winning smile, so brilliant in alluring people and pulling their strings, leaves Edelgard cocking an eyebrow out of droll amusement and cautious wonder.</p><p>He swipes his side braid as a dazzling effect. “So I heard from an eaglet of yours that you initially wanted to become the representative for the White Heron Cup.”</p><p>Edelgard does not deny this or play stupid, as he had been expecting. She expresses surprise that he knows of this in the split-second flash in her eyes and raised eyebrows.</p><p>Edelgard nods in confirmation. “That is true.”</p><p>Her straight forwardness throws him out of his game. He had expected her to act all humiliated or bashful about the attention he is giving to her apparent love and willingness to dance.</p><p>Recovering from being startled he asks, “Then… what changed your mind?”</p><p>She brushes a loose lock of hair behind her ear, now appearing a bit embarrassed about the matter. Her posture loosens, despondent about the reality as to why she cannot become a dancer. Even the usually unfazed boy finds his expression softening in remorse (albeit it confused sorrow). It must be quite the reason, considering it is not everyday one sees the austere princess appear so melancholic.  </p><p>“Dancers are quite vulnerable on the battlefield. Their charisma inspires people, yet they themselves are placed in risk.” Edelgard begins.</p><p>She then places a hand under her chin, head tilted, her contemplating look. “Whilst I certainly can fend for myself, and learning basic reason magic would benefit me greatly, I would not be suitable for the attire.”</p><p>She visibly shivers. Her hands clutch her arms tensely, and her facial features harden at some horrible image conjured in her mind. There is a sullen layer across her lilac eyes, the fire in them completely extinguished to leave their user feeling and looking vulnerable and miserable.</p><p>“Showing any inch of my skin leaves me feeling exposed.”</p><p>At that Claude raises his eyebrows in bemusement. He blinks inquisitively at the dour girl, completely dumbstruck as to what she is implying. Is there… something he missed regarding the dancer class? He is aware of her abhorrent disgust and self-conscious dysphonia regarding the scars across her body, but she did show some skin when she wore the lord attire. Surely a bit of skin shouldn’t be too troublesome, especially when she has worn clothes of little protection in comparison to her current class as a fortress knight. She would be more agile and be able to use magic, at the expense of having a bit of skin shown. Surely that is worth the trade-off…?</p><p>“Is the dancer outfit really that exposing?”</p><p>Edelgard shoots him an accusing look, one that looks of a person offended by someone’s gaffe. Yet as she continues to stare trenchantly at him and see that he is genuinely baffled her features shift to utmost flabbergast. She blinks stupidly at him, as if expecting that he really is playing dumb. His eyes shift around uncertainly, feeling strangely exposed by the perplexed girl’s scrutinising gaze. Claude can’t recall the last time Edelgard was this dumfounded; nay, she’s never been <em>this</em> speechless before. It would be comical, if he weren’t the person causing her to be this stunned. </p><p>“You… actually haven’t seen the dancer outfits?” Edelgard inquires, slowly, as if he is some old person that needs to be told again and again until he hears it properly.</p><p>Claude shakes his head to confirm that he hasn’t. He hasn’t bothered to have a look, for the participants cannot wear the outfits until one is the designated winner. He didn’t even know that anyone could see the clothing up close and personal. Thinking about that last thought makes him wonder why Hilda hasn’t yet gushed to him about the outfit, considering she loves drowning him with Fódlan clothes. Perhaps she is unaware… or too lazy to inform him…</p><p>Edelgard’s stunned nature diminishes. Appearing to calculate if she has any free time she, and figuring out she does, she declares, “I’ll show you what the outfits look like.”</p><p>Without a further word Claude follows after the princess, his mind in temporary stasis as he tries to figure out how revealing the outfits really are and how that could be considered appropriate for students at Garreg Mach.</p>
<hr/><p>He is brought to the common room, an area usually occupied with ceremonial armours on display and a place for students to work in group tasks in silence and serenity. Edelgard moves to his side and gestures to two outfits on display that Claude hasn’t seen before. Upon sight his jaw drops, hard, pulling the muscles of his jawlines. His eyes widen so much that his forehead aches, yet he cannot loosen any of his contorted muscles. Everything else going on outside the room, from chatting monks to monastery pets prowling, vanish as his sense of hearing dins out. It feels like the room has disappeared; a black void fills its place with just him and the two outfits.</p><p>
  <em>Oh… oh my…</em>
</p><p>The male dancer outfit is more than modest in comparison to the female counterpart. Whilst the male one only reveals neck, collarbones, arms, and part of the thighs down, the female one exposes so much more that it is <em>astonishing</em> that the Church of all institutes allows it. Most of the chest is exposed, slanted to the side to almost expose the left breast of a woman. The upper back would be exposed, allowing the shoulder blades to be free. There are diamond cut-outs near the hips, thinly separated by two gold pins near the waist. And the thighs… oh sweet Goddess and other gods of multiple religions the entirety of the thighs are exposed. A loose trailing cloth between the legs covers the crotch. If the female dancer swings just a bit then her smallclothes would be seen.</p><p>“As you can see the female dancer outfit is quite revealing,” Edelgard lectures, hand out towards the uniform. “I would feel too exposed wearing it on the battlefield, and I don’t think I have the body suitable for-”</p><p>Edelgard’s voice drowns out as Claude’s imagination takes hold. The princess clad in the dancer garb, creamy muscles on display, scars to be behold to him and him alone. He can picture her ashamed of her body, believing it to be incapable of being found beautiful, head down in shame and a hand rubbing up her opposite muscled arm in abhorrence. Without reluctance he approaches her, carefully closing the gap, and with nothing but love and awe he runs his fingers across her scars and the blemishes of her skin. She looks up at him and he speaks about how stunning she is, an aphrodisiac in human form, a carved warrior blessed to life, and a survivor to be commended and admired by all. She appears beyond touched by his words, but she is too sceptical to believe him.</p><p>So he starts trailing her scars with his golden-tongue, all the while his other hand rubs up her arms, hips and thighs, tracing every single scar with loving and inspired caresses. Every time his tongue makes contact he whispers how magnificent she is, how her muscular stature leaves him feeling weak in the knees, and how he craves her and loves her-</p><p>
  <em>Don’t develop an erection, don’t develop an erection, don’t develop a-</em>
</p><p>“You see my point, I hope.”</p><p>Breaking out from his pleasant trance Claude blinks and places a hand under his chin to rub it in examination. Thank whoever holy exists that he isn’t flustered, otherwise Edelgard would have pieced together what he was thinking. A devilish grin crosses his face when he thinks of something silly.</p><p>“You could seduce the enemy,” Claude begins with his smirk positively evil as he observes both dancer garbs. He twirls on over to the male one and shoots Edelgard a wink. “Such a skill could be useful for recruiting people.”</p><p>At that Edelgard snorts and rolls her eyes. “Seduction is a skill I lack. It is another reason why I shouldn’t be a dancer.”</p><p>“Maybe you should dress up, and find out that you may have the charm,” Claude recommends, part in jest and part because <em>yes please I would love to see you in the dancer garb.</em></p><p>Edelgard shakes her head and smiles humorously at him. “You want me to seduce you?”</p><p>
  <em>Oh, all that is holy and not yes please...!</em>
</p><p>Knowing that he will develop an erection he brushes the question aside with a dismissive wave. “On second thought what about me?” He inquires with doe-like eyes fluttering eyelashes at her. “Do you think I could be a seductive dancer?”</p><p>Perhaps it is his lewd imagination, but he could have <em>sworn</em> that he saw her pupils dilate at that idea. For the briefest moment she seemed stunned by his remark.</p><p>“An annoying one, actually,” Edelgard states in that deadpan voice of hers that makes him bark out a chuckle. “I think you would be the first to be targeted.”</p><p>“Oh Princess! How little care you have for me!” Claude feigns a whine of dismay, hand on forehead for dramatic effect. “Here I thought we were friends!”</p><p>Ringing chuckles come from Edelgard as she watches him fondly. He smiles with equal softness at their antics… only to then feel blood pooling down to his groin and reminding him that lewd thoughts are still preoccupying his mind. Best to make his leave-!</p><p>He walks on over to her (oh how he hopes he doesn’t look like he is limping to her) and pats her shoulder. “Thanks for the tour of the outfits, Princess!”</p><p>Then he leaves, with his walking speed increasing to incredible odds as he heads to his room. The curse of being a teenage boy is a burdensome thing for the ambitious Claude.</p>
<hr/><p>In his dreams she does dress for him.</p><p>When dressed in the attire his cock creates a tent against his trousers, proud to demonstrate that the owner finds her ravishing and desirable. He eagerly shows her how stunning she is, scars and all, by kissing and tracing each and every one of them, all the while whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Once she becomes confident and believing in his gestures and words she captures his lips in a passionate kiss. He eagerly returns the kiss with fervour, a few moans and groans escaping the two. With her powerful arms she picks him up by the buttocks, and he rapturously obliges by wrapping his legs around her waist and arms around her neck.</p><p>She pins him against a wall and continues to kiss him like he is her source of oxygen. His hands feel the muscles of her arms, hips, and torso, so intoxicating and dizzying for him that he lets out a muffled groan. With newfound thrill he retracts from the onslaught of kisses to pull down the upper left side of her garb to expose a pallor breast accompanied by a hardened nipple. Her arousal causes him to groan hungrily as he takes the nipple into his mouth to suckle it. She fists through his hair as he continues to ravish her breast. The whines of ecstasy she emits alone causes his cock to twitch. When he pulls away to capture her lips in a kiss she smiles in a mixture of pride on having this effect on him and out of the soft realisation that he does find her beautiful.</p><p>Desperation prods Claude to unlace his trousers and shove his smallclothes aside to free his erection. Afterwards he pulls away from her kiss-bruised lips and brushes aside the dangling cloth between her legs. He stares unashamedly at the coarse white hair covering her drenched pink entrance at the juncture of her thighs. He brings his hand to steer and guide his cock into her-</p>
<hr/><p>With a broken breathy moan Claude wakes up.</p><p>Sweat could be felt on all parts of his body. His entire body feels as if it is on fire, particularly at the pits of his stomach. Something sticky is felt in his sleepwear trousers, in which he pulls the waistband to have a closer inspection. Upon sight he lifts up his pillow, throws back his head onto the bed’s surface, and suppresses an antagonised and humiliated growl with his pillow against his face.</p><p>He is going to need a change of sleepwear. </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>A/N: A certain someone I know requested a detailed dream sequence. You know who you are ;).</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Flowery Princess and Rogue (Flowers)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>During a stop from the returning trip from Gronder Fields to Garreg Mach, Edelgard decides to relax amongst nature... along with the schemer that she certainly isn't falling for. (Takes place during Chapter 12).</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A/N: Rated T for one innuendo joke!</strong>
</p><hr/><p>The trip back from Gronder Fields gives Edelgard ample time to speak with her House members regarding how to improve their techniques. In the carriage she preoccupies are Hubert and Ferdinand, sitting opposite her and Petra. Throughout the ride Ferdinand sat with arms crossed and a dismayed expression as he harrumphs cantankerously here and there. Hubert is more steely with his anger, poising to sit quietly with a brooding expression. He’s been like that since Claude’s jest when she had him pinned down. Inappropriate as the comment was it is something Claude uses to rile up his enemies, something Edelgard constantly needs to remind her retainer before he tries to assassinate the Deer leader. Most fortunate for the schemer that Hubert doesn’t know that her reopened thigh wound was a result of him.</p><p>Petra on the other hand is quite content, uttering here and there with the three that every failure is a means to improve. She is far more forgiving of Claude’s ‘outrageous’ mannerisms, considering she socialises with him the most out of all the Black Eagles. That is not to say Edelgard sees Petra having bias for the schemer; on the contrary, she finds it mildly frustrating that she didn’t foresee his schemes. But who can with Claude von Riegan?</p><p>“How much more un-noble can one be!?” Ferdinand dismays with exaggerated hand gestures. He knits his brows as he scolds deeply. “Claude needs to be taught proper discipline and manners if he is ever to be a respected leader!”</p><p>Hubert snorts. “As if that retched buffoon could ever be taught anything,” he states, completely convinced of his comment to be a fact. His yellow eye blazes like a thoron blast. “His disrespect towards Lady Edelgard is unfathomable.”</p><p>Edelgard suppresses the urge to roll her eyes over how Hubert is refusing to let go of that innuendo Claude made. She crosses her arms and regards her two future ministers knowingly and solemnly.</p><p>“On a real battlefield none will fight ‘fairly’. That is an idea that you must perish, Ferdinand, otherwise it will cost you your life,” Edelgard warns, glancing over to the now grumbling gobsmacked man. She then turns to Hubert. “Claude may act foolish and immature, but do not be deceived by his façade.”</p><p>“I be agreeing with Lady Edelgard,” Petra voices with a nod. “Claude is most… what’s the word… ‘deceptive’ when it comes to him mingling with potential enemies and even allies. It makes him quite the threat.”</p><p>Ferdinand opens his mouth to rebuttal, only to then slouch against the seat in reluctant defeat and acceptance of the two girls’ remarks. Hubert agrees, to a degree, with their points, but Edelgard knows her long time friend well that he is still silently fuming.</p><p>“Bringing a wyvern capable of breathing fire is nothing short of incredible,” Petra continues with her eyes lit in fascination. “I remembering reading stories of Almyra having such wyverns, yet to be seeing one in action is something I never thought I would witness.”</p><p>“Claude is full of surprises…” Edelgard mumbles and sinks her back against the seat, eyes to the ceiling as she is left musing.</p><p>He really is an enigma.</p><p>It is incredible to think about her initial first impressions of him have changed so much in the following months. At first she was extremely weary of his sly and haughty persona, always feeling that every second with him is a complex mind game played between them, waiting for him to strike her down. His constant teasing of her height only further added to her aggravation as to how to perceive him beyond whimsically annoying. But over time, as they started to bond over their mutual distrust of the Church and their rational thinking of Crests and nobility, she started to… enjoy being around him.</p><p>At first she convinced herself that she is only spending quality time with him so that she could gauge if he would be a reliable ally to her cause. Yet the more she spent time with him, the more she saw his genuine grins, his crinkling emerald eyes, and those, admittedly, wonderful laughs of his, the less certain she became. Eventually she came to admit that she spends time with him not to learn of his secrets and use him for her goal, but because she relishes in his company. She enjoys their smart discussions over tea, she is mesmerised by learning Almyran from him, and even their odd banter just between themselves. He is… also quite handsome, loathsome as it is to think about from time to time. Curses even his nickname for her is something that she likes, secretly of course.</p><p>But she refuses to admit that she is falling for him. She mustn’t. Even if she has, perhaps, a minute chance, a crush on him, she can’t develop it any further. It won’t end well for either of them. But she can’t push him away entirely, not without rousing suspicion. That is what she is telling herself, when the reality is that she doesn’t want to stop spending time with him. Alas that is the curse of being a youth that is secretly a hopeless romantic at heart. She looks out the window of the carriage. A despondent sigh sags her posture.</p><p>
  <em>Claude von Riegan… How your accursed charisma preoccupies my head.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Everyone stops for a rest at an area they had previously stopped when heading from Garreg Mach to Gronder Fields. Edelgard warily eyes some of her Black Eagles, notably Caspar, Sylvain, and Linhardt, approach and beseech the Golden Deer to not choose them to a month of chores. She grumbles disapprovingly towards them as she mounts her carriage with newly packed fruits found in the area. Have the Black Eagles fallen so much since the battle? They will all have to improve their mental beings if they are ever to be strong-minded individuals…</p><p>Besides her Dorothea assists with the packing of crates. Edelgard notices how her best friend is observing the Golden Deer interact with the Eagles and the Lions. There is a sly and knowing smile on the former songstress face as she places one crate into the carriage.</p><p>“I think the Golden Deer will choose us for the monthly chores,” she speaks, her eyes continuing to look at the winning House.</p><p>At that Edelgard turns to her and blinks inquisitively at how certain the brunette is. “What makes you so certain?”</p><p>Dorothea turns to her with fluttering eyelashes, and her shrewd smile turns into a devious smirk. She then shoots her a wink. “It’ll give Claude the chance to see you working a sweat~!”</p><p>It took Edelgard some time to catch the implication of a sweaty uniform displaying her stature, and upon realisation her cheeks turn pink in bashfulness. She only reddens when Dorothea giggles at her reaction. Trying to save face the pallor girl clears her throat and looks away from the perceptive girl.</p><p>“You are imagining things. As if Claude would choose the Black Eagles solely for something so... trivial.”</p><p>Dorothea feigns a scoff, alerting Edelgard’s attention to the faux offended girl. “Don’t sell yourself short, Edie! I’ve seen how he looks at you whenever you’re at the Training Grounds,” she wiggles her eyebrows up and down in an impish manner. “In fact, he gets a bit <em>too</em> excited to see you.”</p><p>Edelgard scoffs and shoves the taller girl’s shoulder, causing the brunette to cackle manically and waltz away before she could receive a further scolding. It is most fortunate she has left, for any more naughty remarks would have caused Edelgard to burn so much to the point she would melt on the spot. The princess shakes her head to rid the thoughts of Claude… looking at her with boyish awe. Woe is the princess that her dear friend is emotionally perceptive and intelligent, for now the future emperor will not live a day without Dorothea’s giggly remarks.  </p><p>She decides to wander towards a spot she had only observed for a few minutes in the prior journey from the monastery to the fields. Over a hill, a good distance from the boisterous and mingling students and cohort, there is a field of flowers, a plethora of colours, untouched by any person or animal. None would think that the stoic girl adores being amongst flowers and nature. It is the perfect place to relax and take in the serenity, before she will tread a path that destroys any chance of her being at peace. Atop the hill she stays under a flowery tree, lilac eyes taking in the fields of red, purple, and pink scattered across the grass. Back pressed against the bark she inhales deeply to allow the fresh smell to consume her senses, something that she won’t have the luxury to do so once she starts a war. There’ll only be smell of blood and charcoal and-</p><p>Petals fall atop her head.</p><p>Startled she feels her scalp for the flowers, incredulous about how so many could fall from a tree. Once her ears pick up a shaking branch she looks up. Lo and behold is the similar grin of pearly whites and the mischievous yet wise emerald eyes of Claude. Sitting atop a sturdy branch a hand of his shakes another, which causes more petals to fall unto Edelgard. Not even the austere princess could suppress an amused smile along her pallor face.</p><p>“Would you look at that: a real Flower Princess!” He chirps, soon followed by him cupping his mouth in sheer awe.  </p><p>She snorts and places her hands on her hips as she continues looking up at him. “Should have figured you would be avoiding packing responsibilities.”</p><p>Claude smirks and places his hands behind his head, an eyebrow cocked in glee. “Me? Avoiding tasks? Oh how you must have fallen ill to mistaken me for Linhardt!” He then laughs at his own joke.</p><p>Edelgard simply shakes her head, yet her smile still remains intact. It always amazes her how easy it is for her smile and be happy around him. Even his jokes-albeit some are humorous-leave her feeling unburdened by all her responsibilities. His genuine and true self, from his wisdom to his open-minded nature, is something that soothes her always, as if he is a remedy in human form.</p><p><em>He has a lovely laugh</em>.</p><p>“Then what are you doing up there, Schemer?” She inquires.</p><p>Claude shifts his attention towards the fields of flowers she had been observing. “Admiring the scenery,” he answers with an honest and content smile. He looks back at her, his smile still there and welcoming. “You were doing the same.”</p><p>Edelgard nods and scrutinises the tree before her. Should be easy enough to climb without her shoes. It has been too long since she climbed up a tree. The last time she did… it was to save her youngest sibling’s pet cat. Without a word she hops on one leg to take off the shoe, then repeats with her opposite foot. Placing the shoes at the trunk she then proceeds to climb up along it. With a few hefty grunts and hisses from the splinters getting caught in her uniform and gloves she reaches the branch and sits besides Claude. She dangles her legs like him and observes the expanding field of flowers.</p><p>In the corner of her eye she sees him blinking in dubious disbelief at witnessing her climb a tree to join him. Quickly he overcomes his astonishment as he turns to observe the landscape with a relaxed smile. Basking in silence, admiring the nature, it truly is soothing for the soul. It is so relaxing that Edelgard seemingly forgets about some of the petals still stuck in her hair. A content hum escapes the princess and future sovereign, perfectly in sync, their thoughts mutual on what they are experiencing.</p><p>“I used to love playing in the gardens,” Edelgard speaks, finding herself reminiscing about the pleasant days of her past. A light smile etches across her face. “The maids were always fuming whenever they caught me muddied.”</p><p>Besides her Claude rears and laughs. She looks over at the amused boy grinning cheekily at her. “I can picture you in some fancy red dress with arms crossed, looking proud to have conquered the mighty mud.”</p><p>Edelgard chuckles at the imagery that isn’t too far from the reality of what had occurred. “What about you, Claude? Did you enjoy gardening or being amongst nature growing up?”</p><p>She doesn’t expect him to disclose anything, considering he is the enigmatic grandchild that appeared a year ago.</p><p>To her surprise he decides to elaborate: “There weren’t these sort of flowers where I grew up.” He gestures to the field, and then points up at the blossoms on the tree they’re sitting on. “But I always enjoyed going on nature walks, as I always felt the safest from harms way.”</p><p>Ah, he must be referring to assassination attempts. Mingling with vying nobles within the palace and out in Enbarr always meant potential opportunities to eliminate her. Interesting that to be amongst nature had placed the schemer at ease. Now that she thinks about it, it was also like that for her and her siblings. Of course there were still the dangers of tripping on uprooted roots and rocks… not that little El was <em>ever</em> clumsy.</p><p>“Did you climb trees often?” Edelgard catechises. “The way you leapt from tree to tree during the Battle of the Eagle and Lion made me think you used to.”</p><p>Claude winks at her. “Maybe, maybe not.”</p><p>That’s the secretive boy she knows and… likes. With a snort she straightens up and shakes a branch above him. Petals fall and cover the startled boy’s hair and shoulders. It takes all her inner strength to not stare at him like some star struck crushing girl with how his face crinkles fondly, how his eyes gleam whimsically as the flowers fall across his face, and those damningly lovely laughs that no melody could match. Instead she smiles slyly towards him, her arms crossed to make her appear haughty.</p><p>“Seems like the infamous Flowery Rogue has been foiled!” Edelgard jests (incredible that he is one of the only people she jokes with…), eyes twinkling at him.</p><p>Shaking the flowers from his hair Claude lets out a yelp as he clutches his heart, face contorted as if in pain. “Damn you dastardly princess…!”</p><p>They both chuckle like teenagers having a silly whimsical time together, so unlike the reality that they are future rulers burdened with their people’s lives. Edelgard finds herself grinning ear to ear towards Claude, her chest heaving with every rapturous chuckle she let out. She feels so free, like the bird she is associated with. Only he makes her feel this way. Only he makes her feel like she isn’t a terrible person. Only he makes her feel like she’s in l-</p><p>Edelgard clears her throat to perish the thought. Curses her cheeks are now tainted pink at the forbidden idea. Fortunately her blush subsides before he could notice. Claude watches her with such a fond look that it hurts her, knowing that she doesn’t deserved to be looked at like that by anyone. She is nothing but a fire ready to combust, to ignite the continent into a war that is the only means of changing Fódlan for the better. He is like the wind that changes as it blows: unpredictable in when it comes, pleasant when it does. Yet a wind can blow the embers when mixed with flames. She can never fall for Claude.</p><p>It would never work out.</p><p>But she can still be here, sitting atop a branch, chortling like the teenager she is, temporarily free of responsibilities, with a boy that she has come to cherish.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Change Works in Mysterious Ways (Change)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 3: Change</p><p>Claude reminiscences about how his and Edelgard's relationship have changed since the first time they met and acquainted each other. Edelgard shares the amused sentiment. (Post-Chapter 15).</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A/N: I couldn't think of a lot to write so have a super short chapter. Hope it is good!</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>Claude smiles to himself as he places his hand atop Edelgard’s calloused one. Somehow, perhaps by some divine miracle, he managed to convince the reluctant princess to sit on his laps and relax together under a tree. Funny how initially jumpy she was with the proposition, only to now be leaning against him comfortably while admiring his hand atop hers.</p><p>Now that he thinks about it, their relationship has changed so much over the course of the year. He never thought he would get along with someone so austere and secretive. Honestly he never imagined bonding with anyone here, being the cautious and paranoid person he is. Yet life is extremely unpredictable, and lo and behold how true that is with him relaxing and basking in the wonderful day with the girl he loves sitting securely atop his laps. Just trying to make sense of how his perception of Edelgard from the first day changed so drastically to now leaves him dizzy with amusement. When the image of the stuck-up princess he met back when the House leaders greeted each other pops into his mind, he chuckles.</p><p>Edelgard looks over her shoulder with her eyebrows raised in wonder. “What is so amusing?”</p><p>Claude grins at her, and with one hand he brushes a lock of white hair away from her face. He stares fondly into her eyes, mesmerised by how they usually are genteel around others but with him soft like the colour they are associated with.</p><p>“Just thinking about how our relationship has changed from the first day we met,” he answers, one finger twirling a lock of her hair. Hair never captivated him much, but something about her brilliant moon-coloured strands charms him.</p><p>She smiles in a mixture of reminiscing and droll amusement. “I thought you were insufferable.”</p><p>Blunt and to the point, oh how Claude can’t help but throw back his head against the tree and bark a laugh. “I didn’t think anyone could be so serious until I met you!”</p><p>“Yet somehow you always could loosen me up,” Edelgard adds. She turns back to his hand on hers, and flips her hand so it is palm up, fingers intertwined with his. “I always blamed your charisma for drawing me in.”</p><p>“So you do find me charming!” Claude utters gleefully with a pat of her open up palm. With a thumb he traces her faded scars. “Even the seemingly cold Edelgard von Hresvelg is captivated by me.”</p><p>She laughs, the vibrations echoing against Claude’s chest. Tentatively she leans her head back until she is under his chin. He happily embraces her with a free arm and perches his chin atop her scalp. Lavender fills his nostrils, a delightful scent, so soothing, seemingly nothing like Edelgard at all, but to him it perfectly captures how he feels around her. One of her hands twirls his side braid, eyes honed on it as if she is a gleeful cat playing with a string.  </p><p>“You are still quite annoying, which I doubt is something that will change.”  </p><p>Claude pouts. “And you are still so biting with your words. That won’t change too I doubt.”</p><p>“You could always leave me,” Edelgard reminds. Whilst joking as it sounds, Claude detected a beseeching and sullen nature in it.</p><p>“Sorry Princess, but not until we graduate,” he states, part in jest and part as a solemn reminder of the reality that they don’t have long together. Not one to dwell on negative factors he buries his face into her scalp to smirk. “Don’t worry though; you only got a few months left to tolerate me.”</p><p>He feels her shifting against his arm and face. Retracting back he sees that she is now facing him, staring with such an affectionate look that his cheeks turn pink and his heart pounds quickly. She cups his cheek, her calloused hand uncertain as to whether it should linger or not, in which he responds by not shoving it aside. Even if he wanted to he is too awe struck by how she looks at him. Her smile is radiant, eyes gleaming with nothing but warmth, as she continues to stare.</p><p>“If I could change anything about our time together, it would be that I wish we had more time…” Edelgard utters, truthful, solemn, and wistful.</p><p>Oh he is not used to anyone being this affectionate with him. All he could do to settle the warmth that coalesces across him is grin like an idiot. Her words hold weight to them, a weight that burdens him along with her regarding the reality of their situation and future. They don’t have a future together. As forlorn as the thought is it is true. Regardless he can’t help but be a boy in love and watch her like she is the most precious thing in the world to him. Goddess his cheeks are now turning red. Unused to feeling pessimistic and being a blushing teenager he decides to go in for the kill and cup her cheeks to lightly squish them. Edelgard hums in confusion and blinks in bafflement. Her reaction causes him to splutter and cry with laughter.  </p><p>A lot has changed with and between them.</p><p>Plenty of good changes that he will cherish for life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Work Together Even When Apart (Work)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lysithea is bedridden, and Edelgard is there to tend to her. Claude comes along to also show support. Whilst the two have severed ties with one another, they can still work together to help someone they care about. (Early Post-Chapter 15)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A/N: Angsty Edelclaude featuring Lysithea friendship!</strong>
</p><hr/><p>At the infirmary Edelgard watches over a sickened Lysithea lying in a bed with solicitous concern of that of a big sister. Tentatively the older white haired girl soothes the pallor forehead of the feverish and quick-breathing Lysithea, all the while Manuela checks her pulse. The physician is puzzled by what ailment has befallen the smallest Eagle, but the princess knows with utmost certainty what it is. Lilac eyes harden as Edelgard recalls having similar reactions like Lysithea to her body harbouring two Crests. But her responses have never been this common or extreme; she coughed blood quite rarely—vomited when she was younger—and from time to time received terrible muscle spasms. Yet these are symptoms that have either faded away over time or she has grown used to over the years.</p><p>Coughing interrupts her train of thoughts, reminding her that this is not about her health but that of another. Edelgard soothingly whispers that all will be well, that she is strong and will pull through, and a promise of cake after recovery. Lysithea pouts that she is not some child needing to be coddled with sweets, in which the princess merely smiled and uttered to not be ashamed to have a treat. Manuela tilts Lysithea’s head to pour some water into her lips. Once done she smiles sweetly at Edelgard and utters how wonderful of a sister she would be. That comment shouldn’t puncture the stoic girl’s heart so badly, yet she remains poised and nods courteously to the physician.</p><p>Someone bursts into the infirmary.</p><p>When Edelgard turns everything ceases to be.</p><p>At the doorframe is Claude. There is an uncharacteristic look of worry as he utters his apologies for barging in to Manuela. When he notices her she feels how he practically freezes on the spot. There is a look of forlornness in his emerald eyes and softened features. It takes all of Edelgard’s willpower to suppress a gulp and to pretend she is unfazed at the sight of him. It works for the most part, but even she cannot quell the coalescing shame bubbling in her gut. When she thinks of how he genuinely likes her, how he treats her as something worth being loved, and how despondent he looks when she ignores him, it leaves her feeling abhorrent dismay. The decision to not pursue this… this relationship is for the best. Ending it before she starts the war means less heartbreak. Her duties and goal is above everything else… including love and friendship.</p><p>That is the path she has set.</p><p>When Lysithea calls out a meek ‘hello’ to Claude the two House leaders forget about their breakup and focus all attention upon the smallest student. They nod at each other in mutual understanding, and in a flash Claude comes towards the bedridden former Deer with a chair besides Edelgard. He mustered a weak-looking grin towards Lysithea as he brushed some locks of snow-white hair aside, and then he turned to Edelgard with a solemn expression.</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“I was told by Caspar that she collapsed at the library,” Edelgard explains, nonchalantly, knowing that this is extremely important in comparison to something so trivial as their- “She was coughing blood upon being brought here. Right now she is suffering a fever, spluttering coughs, and shortness of breath.”</p><p>He remains composed as he nods. Dropping the façade of a suave and whimsically ignorant boy is for the best during this situation, even if it feels more strained and less open when they were cordial with each other. Claude mouths ‘how is she?’, no doubt sceptical that Lysithea or even Manuela would be honest in their response. Edelgard responds in honest with a mouthed ‘not well, but nothing that will kill her’. That seems to relax the tanned boy, who then observes Manuela searching for appropriate remedies to treat the bedridden girl. Without hesitation he stood up and went over to the physician.</p><p>“I know a few remedies that can lower fevers and help with shortness of breath,” Claude explains to Manuela.</p><p>The teacher turns to him, not looking cynical or completely convinced. Edelgard notices Claude writing down something and then offering it to the former opera star. He then further clarifies what each item he has listed is for, and it appears that Manuela recognizes a few of these ingredients and how they can be applied to Lysithea. Even from here the pallor princess sees how beseeching Claude is, how desperate he is for Manuela to take him seriously, and how he truly means well for the former Deer. Knowing when he is genuine, and how he does care for others outside himself, she voices her approval:</p><p>“I believe you should trust Claude’s judgement.”</p><p>Both turn to her to express flabbergast, each for different reasons. For Claude he appears gobsmacked that after her ignoring him for so long, with not even a word of greetings, or pretending that she doesn’t trust the academy’s schemer, she openly speaks of her approval. Fortunately Manuela senses the gravity of the situation, most likely knowing that Edelgard and Claude are being truthful and caring in their own ways, for she is a master at reading and understanding people.</p><p>“You two seem capable of looking out for her,” Manuela decrees as she looks between the two House leaders and then to the bedridden girl. “I leave her in your care as I go fetch these materials.”</p><p>With that addressed the physician powerwalks out the infirmary, leaving the two House leaders (and former… whatever they were) to attend to Lysithea. An awkward and suffocating silence ensues between the two leaders. Their eyes dart to each other, uncertainty brimming across their features. Anything they say can trigger forlorn memories of their night at the Goddess Tower. It is cumbersome, ridiculous even, how worried Edelgard feels being with him, fearing something so trivial as the <em>right words</em>. Even Claude, talkative and inquisitive Claude, is rendered wordless as he observes her with some look she can’t decipher. Regardless of the tension between them, they know that Lysithea needs their utmost attention and their ability to work together if she is to recover.</p><p>“I know how to treat Lysithea,” Edelgard speaks, breaking Claude from his daze and making him alert with hope. “But I’m going to need you to trust me as I instruct you.”</p><p>Trust… that is something that neither is very good at. They may have been truthful about a few things amongst each other, but never have they exposed their most enigmatic of secrets. Knowing Claude having been always interested in her secrets (humorous that he thinks she is the most secretive), there is no way he will not catechise her knowing in how to treat Lysithea.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Wait, he trusts her? He isn’t going to—no, he knows when to not push boundaries. Edelgard would have smiled had their bond not been severed, so instead she opts for a respectful nod.</p><p>“She will not be in her best condition, but it will assist her in the recovery until Professor Manuela adds the finishing touches,” Edelgard clarifies. Her tongue is at the ceiling of her mouth, preventing her from saying ‘thank you’ to Claude. “Let’s start with treating her shallow breathing…”</p><p>So instructing she did. Claude payed with utmost attention to every meticulous detail she spoke of and clarified. When she told him to mix certain herbs, he did; when she instructed him to lift the back of Lysithea’s head, he did; when she informed him that Lysithea will feel some pain and that he should tell her some story, he did. Not once did he question her judgement or debate with her about her methods. Sometimes he would make a quip about what plant he has found that can treat what, in which in all cases Edelgard encouraged and approved of his notes and allowed him to apply them.</p><p>It is incredible how well they work together. After everything they have been through, even prior to the separation, with how they prefer to work on their own accord, they know one another’s pattern. Edelgard thinks of clockwork in how they predict each other’s thoughts, compliment their course of actions, and manage to execute everything so flawlessly that it seems inhuman. Sometimes without uttering a word they know what the other wants, never being wrong in their assumptions. Two individuals with paranoid issues of trust managing to understand how the other works, to compliment each other even when they don’t know everything about the other… it truly is incredible, if Edelgard is to be honest.</p><p>“Sorry to… to be a bother…” Lysithea managed with a cough.</p><p>“You’re not.” Edelgard is startled by how she and Claude simultaneously said this, topped with how they turn to each other at the same time.</p><p>The princess quickly darts back to Lysithea, her expression instantly softening to that of a loving parent. “Never think that you are a burden,” Edelgard adds tenderly as she dabs the smallest student’s head with a damp cloth.</p><p>“Yeah Lys; we all get sick from time to time,” Claude states as he checks the girl’s pulse. Edelgard can feel him light up beside her. “You just got to understand that there are people out there that are willing to help you.”</p><p>The dotted girl pouts up at her former House leader and her current one. “You’re not my parents.”</p><p>Much to her surprise Edelgard finds herself chuckling. She had expected to flinch from a gruesome recollection of how dotting her eldest sister was, or to have felt melancholic about the prospect of never being able to bear children. Beside her she hears those delightful (stop. You two can never-) chortles from Claude as he places his pointer finger on Lysithea’s nose.</p><p>“Sorry to remind you, although really I’m not, but you are still a kid,” Claude mocks with a widening devilish grin that the princess notices from the corner of her eye. There is nothing sinister in his tone. “We’re your designated parents at Garreg Mach, so we tell you to stop being so stubborn.”</p><p>“I find myself in agreement with Claude,” Edelgard voices before Lysithea could open her mouth to rebuke. She offers a knowing smile to the girl: it is one that Lysithea can decipher as ‘we both have two Crests’. “Although I am the more responsible parent, if you seek guidance.”</p><p>Hearing Lysithea’s (albeit weak) chuckles warms Edelgard. It is a lovely feeling to know that she has found a new family member in Lysithea. She looks over at Claude to see him tucking the duvet over Lysithea, ignoring the girl’s please of being capable of doing it herself. Those crinkling eyes of his and his impersonation of a ‘father voice’ brings a ghost-of-a smile to the austere future emperor’s face. When she finds her thoughts turning to how she views Claude in a familial context she shakes her head to perish those taboo ideas. They’re not meant to be; it never was meant to be. Whilst he may come across as a conniving and silly man, uncaring of the consequences he commits as an ‘un-noble’ man, he is a good person.</p><p>There is no doubt in her mind that he has done things that would be deemed questionable by the masses, yet… yet he would never commit to her goal. She learnt that the hard way under the guise of the Flame Emperor. She doesn’t wish to taint him with her bloody trail that she will leave in the wake of the war. Love is… it is something she has perished in the name of her goal. If that is the sacrifice that she must pay to ensure eternal peace and reconstruction in Fódlan… then so be it.</p><p>When Manuela enters and informs them to leave Lysithea be Edelgard is curt and laconic with her farewells and gratitude to Claude. She tells herself that she isn’t affected by how pained he appeared when she left him. She tells herself that she can continue ignoring Claude. She tells herself she’ll fall out of love with him.</p><p>Oh how she tells and tells…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>